villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Victor Crowley
Victor Crowley is the main antagonist of the Hatchet film series. He was portrayed by Kane Hodder, who is famous for playing Jason Voorhees four times in the Firday the 13th film franchise. History Backstory Prior of the main event throughout the four films before Victor Crowley's existence, his father called Thomas Crowley was a resident in Honey Island Swamp. He was married to a woman called Shyann. Shyann was dying of stomach cancer, and sometimes a nurse named Lena would come to their house and check on her. This eventually led to an affair between the two. One night while Shyann was sleeping, Thomas and Lena had sex with Thomas, impregnating Lena. The next morning Shyann find out about the affair and placed a curse on Thomas' and Lena's unborn baby before she died. When Lena gave birth to Victor Crowley, the swamp mourned, the trees wepped, and the animals became sick and died, also she saw how her child looked liked and died from it. Thomas at first hid Victor only to hide what he did. But over the years he grew to love his son. Kids would often pick on him due to his deformity, thus leading to Tom having to shield Victor from the outside world. One Halloween night, three teens come to the house and threw sparklers at it so they could scare Victor out of the house because they wanted to see him. But one of the sparklers caught the door on fire, when Thomas came home he saw the door on fire and the three teens escaped. Thomas tried to save his son by stomping through the door, but it didn't work, so he grabbed a hatchet and started hacking at the door. But what he did not know was that Victor's face was pressed against the other side, and when Thomas created a hole in the door, he also accidentally hatched his son in the face and Victor got a scar on his face and died. Thomas was very upset, he went to one of the teens house with a shotgun and told them to come out, but the three teens hid behind their parents, denied everything, and left Thomas to live the rest of his days in anger and devastation. Afterwards, Thomas never left his house and sat alone in isolation and anguish for a decade until he finally died of a broken heart. But Victor was stuck in the night he died as a vengeful ghost/zombie. He became an extremely angry soul who'd butcher anyone who entered the swamp that was once his home. Killed Victims #Lena: Dies upon seeing him. #Unnamed Hunter #1: Tackled and killed off camera. #Unnamed Hunter #2: Head cleaved in half with hatchet. #Unnamed Hunter #3: Jaw ripped off. #Unnamed Hunter #4: Face chopped off with hatchet. #Unnamed Hunter #5: Speared through mouth with hatchet handle. #Unnamed Hunter #6: Decapitated with hatchet. #Del House: Hatched in head. #Sue: Fingers cut off, right leg hacked, both arms cut and ripped off, and decapitated. #Sampson Dunston: Dismembered off-screen. #Ainsley Dunston: Thrown against tree, arm ripped off, thrown against another tree, back torn open/ripped in half. #Jimmy Permatteo: Hacked repeatedly with hatchet/cleaved in half #Janet Permatteo: Head ripped vertically in half. #Samuel M. Barrett/Doug Shapiro: Head twisted almost completely off. #Shawn: Decapitated with a shovel. #Jenna: Impaled on shovel after having her mouth gored with belt sander. #Misty: Dismembered off-screen. #Marcus: Arms ripped off, grabbed by the leg and slammed against grave structure. #Jack Cracker: Intestines ripped out, strangled with intestines until decapitation. #Chad: Head beaten open with hatchet. #Cleatus: Head gored open on motorboat propellers. #Layton: Decapitated with hatchet. #Avery: Cleaved with hatchet. #Vernon: Sliced in half from the bottom with giant chainsaw. #John: Doubled with Vernon. #Justin: Head gored open/destroyed with belt sander. #Trent: Curbed on table/head kicked in half. #Bob: Dismembered off-camera. #Reverend Zombie: Cut in half with hatchet, ripped out of skin. #Randy: Electrocuted with defribrillators until head explodes #Hamilton: Head chopped in half with hatchet #Fireman 1: Dismembered off-screen. #Fireman 2: Dismembered off-screen. #Fireman 3: Dismembered off-screen. #Fireman 4: Dismembered off-screen. #Paramedic 1: Dismembered off-screen. #Paramedic 2: Dismembered off-screen. #Paramedic 3: Dismembered off-screen. #Fireman: Arm ripped off #Paramedic: Chest hacked with hatchet #Firemen: Disemboweled #Paramedic: Mouth impaled on stub tree branch #Deputy: Impaled by spear #Officer: Dragged into house and killed offscreen #Deputy Elbert: Ripped in half #Officer: Decapitated with hatchet #SWAT member 1: Hatcheted in head #SWAT member 2: Leg chopped off, falls on ground #SWAT member 3: cleaved in chest with hatchet, falls on ground #SWAT member 4: Head stomped on #Tyler Hawes: Skull and spine ripped out #Deputy Schneiderman: Drowned in mud puddle #Ben: Hatchet thrown into head #Sherrif Fowler: Decapitated with belt sander #Doughtery: Mutilated #Deputy WInslow: Chest ripped open #Amanda Fowler: Head ripped off #Alex: Head bashed numerous times and decapitated with hammer. #Austin: Top of head taken off, brain falls out. #Kathleen: Arm ripped off, arm impaled from low part of body and out of mouth #Chloe: Head stomped. #Casey: Drowned in water when Crowley attacked the plane and cause the plane to sink faster. #Casey's unborn baby: Died when Casey died. #Sabrina: Head smash, smothered, and hatched. Trivia *Kane Hodder just like with his role with Jason Voorhees has played Victor Crowley 4 times. (Friday the 13th Part 7-10 and with Hatchet 1-4) making him one of the most iconic horror actors to date. *The three iconic killers: Kane Hodder, Robert Englund, and Tony Todd all played in another movie before this known as Wish Master making this film series the 2nd and 3rd time they all were featured. *Victor Crowley has a confirmed body count of 64 victims in total. *Crowley's superhuman strength exceeds both Jason and Michael Myers, possibly making him the physically strongest serial killer in movie history. Gallery Faces.png|The faces of Victor Crowley through the trilogy. Victor burned.jpg|Victor Crowley after being burned. Victor Chainsaw.jpg|Victor with a giant chainsaw. Remains Victor Crowley.jpg|Victor Crowley's remains shortly before his destruction. Category:Tragic Category:Undead Category:Noncorporeal Category:Brutes Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Provoker Category:Rogues Category:Outcast Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Homicidal Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Stalkers Category:Ferals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Damned Souls Category:Obsessed Category:Urban Legends Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Serial Killers Category:Successful Category:Paranormal Category:Mute Category:Barbarian Category:Titular Category:Guardians Category:Fighters